The 11th Days
by ceruleanday
Summary: Post-Canon. AR. Levi menunjukkannya sebuah rumah yang terbuat dari hamparan air asin dan beratapkan langit di ufuk timur. Dan, sebelas hari setelahnya, Eren merasakan hidup dalam dunia yang sesungguhnya. Enjoy!


Ada dunia yang hanya terbatas dalam empat sisi dengan ketinggian yang sama. Kadangkala juga membuat sangkar kecil berbentuk heksagonal yang dibangun oleh milyaran batu bata dengan gada. Entah siapa yang membuatnya, siapapun itu, bagi anak-anak ini ada kehidupan dalam sebuah tembok yang harus dijalani. Bahkan, semenjak mata mereka mampu melihat siluet mentari, di saat itulah tembok-tembok menjadi saksi bisu atas tapak-tapak kaki yang haus akan petualangan. Ke manapun anak-anak kecil itu memutar kepala, pemandangan akan selalu sama. Pepohonan dan rumah-rumah penduduk hanya penghias dari biang pembatas kebebasan. Sesungguhnya, anak-anak itu merdeka dan tak ditakutkan oleh kemiskinan maupun kelaparan. Mereka memiliki dunia di mana matahari akan selalu setinggi pohon _willow_.

Eren menaikkan wajahnya tinggi-tinggi. Bersikap congkak setidaknya sekali dalam masa usianya yang takkan lama lagi. Kemudian, mengingat tembok yang sama. Sejauh ia memandang, meski kemerdekaan kembali direbut oleh bangsa manusia, tetap saja imajinasinya berkata bila tembok-tembok itu akan selalu ada. Kini, hanya berupa fragmen dari sisa-sisa penghancuran massal yang tampak. Tak lagi kokoh layaknya raksasa yang sesungguhnya. Ah, hukuman mati tidak selamanya berarti buruk. Sebab, ia sudah terlalu lama menikmati hari-hari di mana para tembok menghakiminya sebagai pelaku genosida.

Tangan terikat. Kedua kaki terbelenggu. Persis dengan _parte _epilog untuk kisah para perompak jahat. Dihakimi seburuk-buruknya tanpa melihat masa lalunya. Banyak pasang mata, tetapi ia meyakini setidaknya Mikasa menolak menghadiri prosesi sakral ini. Ia bisa tahu dari sembab di wajah si gadis sejak tiga malam lalu. Armin sebaliknya. Meski, kedua kakinya nyaris membuat getaran tak sinkron saat ia melangkah.

Setidaknya, ya, ia tak perlu menyaksikan wajah-wajah itu di saat kematian sedang menawarkannya sebuah kehidupan.

Di bawah teriknya matahari dunia ia berpijak. Di atas tanah landau yang tak subur. Di tengah pengadilan massa. Di antara dua pilihan. Eren tak ingin mendramatisir kematian semacam ini. Ia cukup menyungingkan senyum, bukan cengiran bodoh.

Sebab, Levi telah menjanjikan kepadanya sebuah rumah untuk berpulang.

* * *

Attack on Titan (進撃の巨人) © Hajime Isayama

_no profit taken from this fanfiction_

* * *

**The 11****th**** Days**

_by _**Leon**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_bahwa hari kesebelas setelah hari itu adalah awal dari hidup yang sesungguhnya_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Day 1**

Masih aroma yang sama. Pengap dan oksigen seolah dihisap keluar dengan mesin vakum dari ruangan itu. Hanya ranjang kapuk yang sudah setengah rusak. Pegasnya mulai kendur dan siapapun yang mencoba untuk tidur di atas sana harus siap-siap menghadapi gigitan maut para serangga penerkam darah. Meja susun tepat mengarah di sisi teralis yang lebih terang. Di atasnya ada sepiring roti berjamur dan segelas susu basi. Seminggu atau mungkin sepuluh hari. Eren tidak tahu lagi sudah berapa puluh jam dihabiskannya hanya untuk menunggu masa pembebasan.

Ia jelas pahlawan. Tetapi, tidak bagi kaumnya. Ia mencoba mendobrak kesalahan di masa lalu, namun kutukan para leluhur seolah memberinya ultimatum keras. Bahwa, siapapun dirinya—semonster apapun tubuhnya—_titan _tetaplah _titan_.

Eren ingin mengutuk darahnya. Darah yang terhimpun dari jutaan kromosom pembawa unsur kebencian. Kebencian milik orang-orang yang tengah menunggu eksekusinya, tentu.

Ranjang yang lapuk berdecit berkali-kali, membuat penjaga teralis menyemprotkan makian tak berkeprimanusiaan pada si bocah.

"Bolehkah aku menggunakan kamar mandinya?"

"Che! Mencoba bersuara sekali lagi, kau akan tahu rasanya tangan-tangan ini menghantam rahangmu, Yeager!"

Pada akhirnya, Eren kembali memeluk tubuhnya dalam diam. Bersemu dalam mimpi sekali lagi sebelum teralis-teralis itu membuat suara bising. Si bocah bermata hijau lumut mencoba membiarkan kebodohan si penjaga. Dilanda rasa bosan di antara tugas menjaga _seekor _monster berwajah anak laki-laki bukanlah hal yang menjanjikan. Diupahi dengan satu kantung berisi puluhan koin perak tidak akan setimpal dengan ketakutan yang menghantui detik dalam waktu mereka.

Menutup kelopak mata seerat apapun rasanya terlalu nihil saat bunyi berisik yang sama bertalu-talu dari ujung teralis ke ujung lainnya. Kesal, Eren bangkit dan bersumpah akan mengeluarkan makian yang jauh lebih menusuk dibanding—

"Hoi, kau akhirnya bangun, huh?"

Kunci, gembok dan tubuh si penjaga yang tak lagi sadarkan diri. Malah lebih buruk daripada itu. Wajahnya yang seburuk pantat wajan mencium alas _boot _kulit rusa milik tungkai ramping sosok prajurit terkuat sepanjang sejarah manusia itu.

Levi tiba tanpa penawaran. Tak ada salam pembuka. Hanya dalih implisit untuk memberi kebebasan secara ilegal.

Sepasang mata si bocah perlu beradaptasi. Keduanya terbiasa dalam keremangan hingga celah tanpa cahaya. Ia membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu hanya untuk memindai tiap jengkal ketinggian tubuh yang entah mengalami penyusutan atau efek gravitasi dalam ruang hampa yang dialaminya selama nyaris setahun. Anehnya, tak satupun dari dunia di mana cahaya seolah menumpahinya dengan gratis itu terlihat asing. Tidak pula dengan sosok yang baru saja menariknya kembali ke tanah-tanah yang basah oleh darah.

"Kita akan ke timur. Kau sangat ingin melihat laut, bukan?"

Dan, di saat itulah, Eren lagi-lagi harus menyesuaikan diri dengan kondisi di sekitarnya.

* * *

**Day 2**

Katakan ini mimpi. Walau memang benar hanya berupa bunga tidur, bagi Eren semata, ia yakin telah melalui perjalanan panjang menuju dua samudera sekaligus. Ia tak bisa memanggil kembali memori yang sudah mati akan aroma hutan basah setelah hujan atau suara cicit tikus yang bersembunyi di dalam pohon dari terjaman para elang pemangsa. Dahulu, saat masih tergabung dengan kesatuan penjelajah, tiap detil teknik bertahan hidup dikuasainya seolah ia benar-benar dibesarkan dalam hutan oleh gorilla. Bahkan, dengan kaki tak beralas seperti saat ini, ia mampu merasakan kehadiran binatang buas yang menunggu buruannya dari radis sepuluh meter.

"_Heicho_—"

"Jika kau masih menganggap semua ini adalah mimpi dari efek opium yang dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhmu selama nyaris setahun belakangan ini, maka tidurlah dan jangan ingat apapun akan masa lalu."

Levi berlalu, meninggalkan si bocah yang hanya berselimutkan sepasang piyama lecek. Kedua kakinya terasa dingin oleh tanah basah di hutan hujan. Para pohon menjulang tinggi dan membuatnya merasakan sekali lagi tembok-tembok yang pernah dihancurkannya dengan hanya satu tinju saja. Ia terhimpit rasa sesak dan nyeri di dada. Mungkin—benar kata Levi—gangguan jiwa, efek psikosomatis, halusinasi audio semacam inilah yang mengaburkan kenyataan di depan mata serta memberikan delusi berkepanjangan. Membuat ingatan seakan menghilang tanpa jejak dan bekas.

"Aku—tidak ingat apapun. Baik ketika aku masih berada di Shiganshina hingga—" tuturnya sembari meremas kepala kuat-kuat. Ingin rasanya menembak isi otak dengan peluru lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Mengaturnya bagai dadu yang terburai.

"Kita tidak akan membangun masa lalu saat ini. Aku hanya ingin memenuhi sebuah janji di saat kematian berusaha menghampirimu."

Eren meneguk ludah, "dengan menculikku?"

"Dengan menyelamatkanmu." Levi membenarkan. "Masuklah ke dalam jika kau sudah merasa cukup bosan memandangi pohon-pohon itu."

Ah, mereka melupakan sebuah kemah kecil berjumlah satu buah yang didirikan di bawah pohon. Terlindungi cukup baik sekonyong-konyong hujan mulai merintik. Levi sempat mengerling sebelum bersua dengan mimpi.

Si bocah menunggu cukup lama hingga sang korporal mulai terlelap dalam efek sedasi yang kuat. Tetapi, ia berhak atas pinggang ramping di sampingnya itu. Tak berpemilik dan siap untuk mengganti penghangat ruangan yang tak pernah repot-repot dibawa bersama kuda milik pria berpangkat tinggi ini. Awalnya, ada dua lengan asing yang berusaha menginvasi ruang geraknya. Buru-buru ia memejamkan mata kembali saat desahan nafas berat terdengar dari arah tengkuknya. Dingin, basah dan dipenuhi ketakutan. Ia melirik tanpa bergerak dan mendapati Eren telah memiliki tempat perlindungan terakhir yang tak pernah ditawarkan siapapun selama ini.

Bocah itu tengah menangis di antara derasnya hujan.

* * *

**Day 5**

Kedua lengannya siap menerima bongkahan ikan segar yang akan tiba dalam jumlah massif. Pertemuan arus air dingin dan hangat adalah habitat ternyaman makhluk bersirip itu. Eren bersaing dengan anak beruang yang masih ragu-ragu menangkap ikan dengan cara yang sama. Tapi, ia tak perlu takut menggunakan rahangnya yang lebar dan menelan bulat-bulat si ikan. Sebaliknya, Eren nampak susah payah hanya untuk membuat dua perut lapar berhenti membuat orkestra di dalamnya. Ia terjatuh ke sisi yang goyah saat segerombol ikan terbang melompat-lompat riang ke arahnya. Piyama yang menempel di tubuhnya selama lima hari belakangan akhirnya basah. Perlu dicatat, sangat basah.

"Hoi, Eren. Aroma tubuhmu seperti _troll _yang tidak pernah mengenal kata 'mandi' dalam kamusnya."

Bocah itu terbahak selagi jemarinya sibuk menusuk perut ikan dengan tangkai kayu yang telah diasah. "_Troll _juga mandi kok tapi mereka menggunakan lumpur."

"Che, menjijikkan."

"Hahaha!"

Dalam waktu lima menit saja, empat ekor ikan disabet dengan cepat. Levi lebih memilih melepas sepasang _boot-_nya dan bercengkerama dengan genangan air dalam danau, kemudian menanggalkan rompi kesatuan serta set manuver _three dimensional _miliknya. Merilekskan tungkainya sementara Eren masih sibuk membersihkan tubuh miliknya kira-kira tiga meter dari tempat sang korporal bersandar. Beberapa pasang pakaian layak yang berhasil didapatkannya dari pemukiman penduduk terdekat diserahkannya pada si bocah sesaat setelah keduanya membereskan api dan sisa makanan yang ada. Anggap ini semacam adiktif, tetapi Levi mengakui jika ia tak pernah bosan mengamati bocah yang tak lagi _bocah _itu memerlihatkan pada dunia akan tubuhnya yang tak terbalut kain. Aneh, pikirnya membatin. Bocah itu telah melewati lebih dari separuh hidupnya dengan serangan raksasa buas, tetapi tak ada satupun bekas luka yang tertinggal.

"_Heicho._"

Melamun bukan kepandaian Levi. Sebab, Eren mengawasi sedari tadi bagaimana pria bermata tajam ini tak sekalipun berpndah posisi fokus.

"Apa menurutmu kali ini aku sudah bisa mengalahkan kepopuleranmu? Dengan otot di sana-sini—lihat—"

"_Baka._ Selamanya kau adalah bocah, _bocah_." Bunyi kecipak terdengar saat Levi memutuskan untuk bangkit. Tetapi, terkutuklah Eren dengan tubuh serta hormon remaja yang lebih matang dan sedang meledak-ledak. Ia tak segan mendorong tubuh mungil sang korporal, lalu melakukan apa yang sebenarnya telah direncakannya sejak awal. Mengecup tak pernah menjadi keahlian Eren, sekalipun dengan stimulus oleh organ tak bertulang itu. "Dengan kepayahan semacam ini, kau bahkan tak bisa memikat hati seorang anak perempuan. Tsk."

Levi mengambil kendali. Seperti diri dan jabatan yang mengikat identitasnya saat ini. Berperan penuh kuasa dan dominasi. Eren tersedak oleh salivanya sendiri.

"Che, _amateur._" tukas Levi pedas.

Setelah memungut rompi kesatuan dan set manuver tiga dimensi miliknya, Levi berlalu.

"Li-lihat saja nanti! Pas-pasti suatu saat nanti aku akan membuat _heicho _menjadi _neko*_!"

Lambaian tangan sembari menawarkan punggung adalah hal kedua yang sangat dibenci Eren. Dan, Levi adalah sosok yang selalu memberi pose semacam itu padanya.

* * *

**Day 7**

Malam tanpa bintang. Eren memejamkan mata dan menimang mimpi di bawah selimut langit berwarna hitam pekat. Tetapi, benda berbentuk koin emas itu mengkilat dan menunjukkan sinarnya yang teramat terang. Dengan dialasi karpet rerumputan hijau, pemuda ini siap bertemu dengan alam lain. Tetapi, ada yang berbeda di malam itu. Aromanya terlalu menyengat. Seakan pertempuran yang sama seperti bertahun-tahun lamanya terulang kembali. Di mana pada akhirnya manusia tak lagi bertarung mati-matian menyelamatkan ekosistemnya dari terkaman raksasa. Yaitu, ketika manusia mencoba membunuh kaumnya sendiri demi kekuasaan.

Berbeda, namun memiliki nuansa yang sama mencekamnya. Eren terbangun dan mengejar ke manapun insting membawanya. Berlari menyusuri semak-semak belukar hingga mencapai titik terdalam dari hutan tak bersimfoni. Hening dan sepi. Hanya binatang nokturnal berukuran mini yang tampak berlalu lalang.

Sudah lebih seperempat hari Levi pergi. Pria itu berjanji hanya akan berkuda menembus hutan untuk membawakan akomodasi yang sama untuk Eren. Bertindak sebagai petugas pelarian sama saja dengan hukuman mati. Eren menyadari hal itu. Tidak mudah bagi sosok semacam Levi yang tunduk pada perintah membelot begitu saja hingga bahkan membawa lari kabur bersama-sama seorang tahanan seumur hidup. Eren Yeager adalah nama tahanan itu. Dan, Levi jelas menunjukkan ketidakpatuhannya.

Suara tapak. Secepat jerapah, tetapi tidak selambat kancil. Mungkin saja kuda. Pemuda itu menunduk, mendengarkan langsung dari getaran di bawah kakinya. Mendekatkan tanah pada kupingnya.

Sontak terkaget saat sosok bertudung gelap muncul dari atas tunggangannya sembari menarik dua ekor kuda.

"_He-heicho_?"

Bukannya maju, Eren memilih mundur beberapa langkah meski ia sudah tahu siapa yang kini tengah bersusah payah mengatur nafas itu. Aroma tak biasa lagi-lagi mengganggu sistem pembauan pemuda ini. Seakan menemui satu malam saat pembantaian tak menyenangkan terjadi lagi. Atau—seseorang yang tengah bermandikan darah manusia-manusia tak berdosa.

Levi membuka tudungnya, memerlihatkan wajahnya yang lelah, dan terjatuh. Jatuh tanpa kendali dari sisa-sisa tenaga yang ada. Dan, Eren mencium begitu banyak bau amis yang bercampur menjadi satu hingga rasa asam dari lambungnya keluar bersama bubur makanan. Tapi, lekas ditahannya saat kekhawatiran mengantarkannya pada gerakan refleks. Menahan tubuh sang korporal yang lemas.

"_Heicho!_"

Darah dan darah. Darah di wajah, tangan, dan sebagian dada dan perut Levi. Bukan darah milik pria itu, melainkan darah-darah dari mereka yang juga terikat dalam sumpah yang sama dalam kesatuan.

Malam itu akan menjadi malam tergelap yang pernah dilewati Eren Yeager sebagai anak laki-laki yang terbebas oleh belenggu tembok dan jeruji besi walau bulan berusaha menyinari sosok keduanya.

* * *

**Day 9**

Luka-luka yang selalu sembuh dengan sendirinya bukanlah hal yang terlalu ingin dikenangnya. Walau, sebagian besar orang bermimpi memiliki kemampuan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit hingga bekas trauma yang tertinggal, baik berupa trauma fisik ataupun sesuatu yang tak terlihat oleh mata. Eren berusaha meninggalkan bekas luka dengan belati kecil milik Levi saat pria itu masih terlelap. Nihil adalah hasil yang cukup bermakna saat luka-luka itu—sebanyak apapun—akan menghilang seperti kekuatan magis.

Ia melirik tubuh sang korporal. Punggung hingga pinggang. Goretan tampak jelas di manapun ia melihatnya. Kadang ia membuat pertanyaan konyol dalam benaknya, semacam sudah berapa kali pria itu lepas dari maut? Ia cukup mendengus dan berbalik kembali karena selalu menemukan jawaban yang sama atas pertanyaan miliknya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

Eren cukup terlonjak saat suara berat Levi mengalun lambat dari balik bantal. Pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menajamkan mata ke arah pemuda bersurai coklat.

"Hanya setengah hari. Kau—terjatuh dari atas kuda yang kau naiki sendiri." Eren melengkapi penjelasan menurut versinya agar terdengar lebih masuk akal. "Dan, kau membawa dua ekor kuda bersamamu."

"Hm."

Deheman Levi diartikan lain oleh si pemuda. Keduanya pun saling memberi punggung.

"Apa kau membunuh demi kuda-kuda itu?" Eren sempat meneguk ludah untuk melemparkan pertanyaan ini. Tetapi, Levi hanya mendengus. "Kuterima itu sebagai jawaban _ya_."

"_Baka. _Kupikir kau sudah bisa memerkirakan bagaimana seorang prajurit bersikap ketika panah dan pisau saudara mereka sendiri menghunus tubuhnya. Ternyata—pikiran manula pikun itu terhadamu salah besar. Otak mereka sudah terlalu mengkerut hingga tak bisa membedakan antara manusia dan _titan_."

Seperti teka-teki. Begitu Eren mencerna kata-kata Levi. Tak ada satupun kamus di dunia ini yang mampu menerjemahkan bahasa yang digunakannya. Pria itu bangkit untuk mengenakan kembali pakaiannya yang telah kering meski masih menawarkan punggung pada si pemuda. Saat berbalik, tatapan tajam itu lagi-lagi berupaya mengiris bagian terdalam dari ego seorang remaja yang dipaksa menemui masa dewasa.

"Kita tak memiliki masa depan di dunia dengan bongkahan beton itu. Karenanya—aku melakukan hal yang perlu kulakukan. Meski tentu bayarannya sangatlah mahal." tuturnya tanpa penyangkalan. "Saat mencapai daratan terendah di balik pegunungan, kau akan bisa melihat segalanya. Bukan lagi matahari artifisial yang dibuat-buat oleh petinggi beruban dengan otak udang itu. Ataupun ruang sempit dengan jeruji besi."

Si bocah tak membalas. Ia hanya memeluk kaki-kakinya semakin erat. Hujan di tengah hutan turun tanpa diminta dan membasahi tanah dan pucuk daun yang tengah kehausan.

"Apa kau menyesal?" Pertanyaan Levi selanjutnya memiliki bermakna ganda. Apa ia harus menyesali telah memilih jalan yang telah ditawarkan pria itu atau menyesal karena membiarkannya tetap dikuasai rasa takut dan lemah. Menjadi titan tidak dapat membuktikan apapun. Sebab, pada dasarnya, wujud di balik monster itu sendiri hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki tak berayah dan beribu yang mendambakan rumah.

Eren membiarkan bibirnya mengatup tak bersuara. Mengizinkan hujan mewakili isi hatinya.

"_Souka_. Kalau begitu, maaf. Rupanya kau tak bisa memilih satupun kehidupan yang berusaha menarikmu kembali ke kenyataan."

Menggigit bibir. Menyembunyikan wajah. Mengepalkan tangan. Hingga fajar menjelang keesokan harinya, keduanya memutuskan untuk tak saling menyapa.

* * *

**Day 10**

Kuda-kuda itu tampak sehat dan kuat seperti prajurit kavaleri. Kulitnya coklat dan bersinar seolah terurus sangat baik. Mereka berjumlah tiga dan sedang sibuk menyantap rerumputan rimbun di balik pegunungan. Butuh setengah hari hanya untuk menuruni perbukitan demi perbukitan hingga pada akhirnya mencapai palung yang nantinya tepat berseberang terhadap laut. Matahari masih di ufuk timur tetapi derajat kemiringannya membuktikan bila serombongan manusia dan pasukan berkuda mini itu telah melalui perjalanan yang begitu panjang.

Keduanya memilih bersandar sebentar di bebatuan besar yang tepat mengarah ke batas horizon. Levi menenggak air dalam botol kulit yang isinya hanya tersisa beberapa tetes saja. Eren melihatnya berdiri dan menjauh.

"Mau ke mana?" tanyanya. Tiga kata pertama yang akhirnya memecah kebisuan antara keduanya selama lebih sehari penuh.

"Aku akan mencari air. Kau tunggulah di sini."

Maka, pemuda itu duduk manis seperti bocah yang menunggu kedatangan sang ibu menjemputnya dari sekolah. Sembari pula mengawasi tiga ekor kuda yang masih beristirahat. Sebenarnya ada yang aneh dan hal itu cukup menarik perhatian Eren. Pria berpostur pendek itu membawa satu ekor lebih banyak dibandingkan yang seharusnya. Untuk siapa, pikirnya. Namun, mengingat sepertinya Levi tak ingin memberi penjelasan apapun hingga mereka tiba di tujuan awal, pemuda ini memilih bungkam. Ia mendesah cukup panjang dan menikmati sisa-sisa kebebasan yang sebentar lagi terasa tertarik dari tubuhnya.

Eren memindahkan arah pandangannya setiap kali kupingnya menangkap suara dari berbagai arah. Ia menertawai diri saat tiba-tiba nyaris terlonjak kaget saat suara-suara berisik di balik semak-semak terdengar semakin ribut. Ia lekas berdiri tegap dan mengeluarkan pedang khusus penebas titan milik Levi yang ditinggalkan untuknya berjaga-jaga. Pemuda ini meneguk ludah sembari melangkah hati-hati ke arah sumber suara.

"Hoaaaa!"

Kelinci. Atau marmut. Atau juga—sigung?

Para kuda masih sibuk mengunyah dan tidak terdistraksi sama sekali oleh pekikan Eren. Pemuda itu berjongkok dan meraup oksigen dalam jumlah banyak.

"Sialan. Kukira binatang buas, tak tahunya—uh?"

Mengandalkan insting untuk bergerak. Seperti itulah seekor binatang bertindak. Kuda-kuda yang semula duduk diam di tengah segunung rerumputan segar memekik tajam seolah sebentar lagi prosesi penyembelihan akan dilaksanakan. Mereka melompat dan berusaha menarik diri dari tali yang mengekang leher-leher mereka. Menapakkan kuat-kuat kaki-kakinya hingga suara ribut yang sesungguhnya menggantikan ancaman yang jauh lebih besar setelahnya.

Eren mendekati para kuda, tetapi tak mahfum cara menenangkan adrenalin ketiganya yang secara misterius meningkat sedemikian anehnya. Belum lagi bumi di bawah kakinya seakan bergejolak. Satu di antara tiga kuda yang memekik berputar-putar seperti pelaku rodeo. Tali di lehernya mengekang terlalu kuat hingga nyaris bianatang itu mati oleh kekuarangan oksigen. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, pemuda itu mencoba melepas tali kekang si kuda sebelum tanah yang menaunginya membuat gerakan seismograf tak teratur. Semakin cepat dengan gelombang tinggi.

Bayang hitam secara cepat muncul dari balik semak belukar. Eren mengingat masa lalu yang masih menghantuinya. Mengintai di balik pengaruh opium dan gas tidur setiap kali ia memberontak dari dalam jeruji besi. Bayangan-bayangan yang sama berbentuk _Female Titan, Ymir, Colosal Titan, Armored Titan, _dan monster raksasa berwajah monyet yang menjadi progenitor dari semua pemusnah kaum manusia.

Pemuda ini refleks berjengit. Menunduk dan berjongkok untuk menghindari terpaan angin kaki-kaki raksasa setinggi tujuh meter di atas kepalanya itu. Memunculkan wujudnya yang magnus seolah tak ada tembok setinggi apapun yang mampu menyamai tubuhnya. Lalu, di antara ketakutan dan jatuhan puing-puing reruntuhan yang menghujani dirinya, Eren tengah berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya. Keringat yang bercucuran dari sisi-sisi wajah dan telapak tangannya menjadi bukti bagaimana ia tetap normal meski hal yang sama telah berulang kali terjadi dalam hidupnya. Paru-parunya turut menyempit seketika, pupil mata beriris hijau itu mengecil, dan getaran labil menguasai penuh tubuhnya.

Memaksa bangkit dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, lalu memerhatikan dari balik pandangan mata yang mengabur. Sosok raksasa berkepala besar itu berdiri dan terdiam tak jauh dari tempat ia berpijak. Desah nafasnya terdengar berat kemudian. Lalu, ia menunduk dan mengamati tangan yang memucat meski tanah di bawah sana terasa begitu hangat.

Entah berupa raung kesakitan atau derita penyesalan, raksasa ini memekik ke arah angkasa. Berputar-putar di tempatnya dan melayangkan lengan-lengan besarnya ke segala arah. Kemudian, teriakan bernada kontradiktif ikut menutup melodi tak berbentuk itu.

"_Heicho… Heicho…"_

Hingga, Eren mengenali pemilik suara itu.

"_HEICHOOOO!_"

Ia berdiri. Tak memedulikan pekikan para kuda yang masih menghentakkan tapak-tapaknya. Berlari mengejar raksasa yang memulai garis start-nya itu. Menarik kekang kuda yang ditungganginya teramat kencang. Menembus jalur pepohonan dan bebatuan meski raung kesakitan dari balik pita suara si raksasa terdengar pilu. Beresonansi ke langit. Peduli setan pada hidup raksasa bodoh itu. Yang diinginkan si bocah hanyalah sosok korporal yang tampak berlindung tepat di tengkuk makhluk magnus ini. Tampaknya, Levi kehilangan belah pisaunya hingga yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanya menunggu posisi dan waktu yang tepat untuk melumpuhkan raksasa di depannya itu.

Eren mengejar. Membuat jalan setapak demi setapak menuju masa lalu. Seperti saat ia dan pasukan pilihan sang korporal berlari dari terkaman Annie. Yang turut mengingatkannya pada keputusan imbisil saat melihat nyawa Petra, Erd, Auruo, dan Gin diambilpaksa oleh Tuhan. Eren membenci hutan dan pepohonan. Karena itu, ia nyaris tak bisa tertidur jika suara gemerisik semak belukar dan jatuhan air di dedaunan terdengar kembali. Jika bukan karena Levi, ia hanyalah bocah mutan tanpa hati dan otak.

Levi berbalik sejenak meski tubuhnya yang mungil nyaris terbawa angin saat raksasa yang diikutinya mempercepat laju larinya. Seolah mengharapkan sesuatu pada sosok Eren yang setia mengejarnya di atas kuda. Satu tangan Levi melayang ke samping—kode untuk mengubah target pengejaran. Eren mengangguk dan memaksa pecut kudanya agar bergerak jauh lebih cepat. Kemudian, berlari stabil ke arah kanan, bukan lagi lurus tepat di belakang si raksasa. Sembari menyeimbangkan kecepatan antara keduanya, Levi mengambil langkah yang cenderung berbahaya. Mendaki kepala si raksasa dan menarik alisnya agar perhatian mudah teralihkan. Makhluk buas itu memekik tajam kembali dan melambatkan larinya.

Mereka tepat berada di antara lebatnya pepohonan dan cabang-cabang ranting berukuran tak kalah besar dari tubuh si raksasa. Mustahil rasanya membunuh raksasa itu selagi tak punya kesempatan untuk kembali ke daerah tengkuknya dan menebas dengan tangan kosong. Selagi mengukur waktu dan kecepatan, Levi yang terbiasa dengan set manuvernya secara manual, merencanakan hal lain. Sebentar lagi, saat matahari turun beberapa derajat di garis horizon, maka di situlah sisi terdalam tebing akan tampak. Dan, di saat itu pula, waktu emas untuk segera melompat dan membiarkan tubuh si raksasa merasakan hantaman bebatuan tajam di dasar tebing.

Eren mulai melambatkan kecepatan kuda yang ditungganginya. Menyisakan jarak sekurang-kuranganya enam meter dari raksasa tipe kelas tujuh meter itu. Tetapi, Levi belum memberinya tanda untuk berhenti. Ada sesuatu yang salah dan Eren tahu pria itu tak bisa turun oleh sebab yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"_Heichooo!"_

Teriakan pemuda itu menggaung di seisi hutan pinus. Si raksasa menggeram dan sekonyong-konyong memutar lengannya secara tiba-tiba. Memukulkan tinjunya ke atas tanah di mana suara Eren berasal secara asal-asalan. Buru-buru pemuda itu bergerak zig-zag dan mengatur kecepatan agar tak terjatuh dari kudanya. Membuat gerakan kamuflase sementara batang-batang pohon yang tinggi ikut membantunya. Tetapi, wajah bengis si raksasa semakin terlihat jelek dengan kerutan penuh kemarahan. Eren sudah tidak tahan lagi. Seolah—_seakan—_sesuatu yang masih tersembunyi dari dasar jiwanya meminta pemberontakan. Sesuatu yang telah terkubur begitu dalam selama setahun belakangan ini oleh strategi narkotika dan obat-obatan penenang lainnya tak lagi kuat membendung _kemarahan _itu.

Dan—

—ia benci menjadi sosok yang lagi-lagi harus dilindungi. Ia menyadari bahwa perjalanan yang ditawarkan Levi kepadanya sepuluh hari lalu adalah kehidupan dan bukannya alasan untuk sekadar bertahan hidup.

Cahaya kuning keemasan ikut mewarnai langit bagai petir yang menyambar. Tubuh kecil Levi membentur batang pohon akibat efek hembusan angin kencang yang timbul. Kemudian, ada sosok raksasa lain yang datang tanpa diminta. Membuat bumi di bawah kakinya semakin bergejolak.

Hingga, pertarungan tangan kosong yang harus disaksikannya sebagai satu-satunya sosok yang diakui mampu mengendalikan sisi lain dari seorang bocah bernama Eren Yeager itu.

* * *

**Day 11**

Tak memiliki arloji dan penghitung waktu bukan berarti tak paham cara mengukur masa yang telah berlalu. Rasanya seperti melakukan perjalanan sejauh beribu mil demi mengais secercah harapan akan air di antara timbunan gunung pasir. Fajar akan tiba sebentar lagi dan Levi tahu jika kaki-kaki magnus bocah itu telah melangkah lebih dari setengah hari untuk mencapai palung yang dahulu pernah dikisahkan Armin dalam buku ensiklopedia milik kakeknya. Sebuah palung yang menjadi tanda dari akhir petualangan selama ini. Akhir dari segala akhir.

Levi membiarkan tubuh lelahnya yang berbalut selimut zirah kesatuan. Berbau amis oleh darah dan keringat. Tetapi, ia sudah cukup tenang saat langkah-langkahnya yang goyah tergantikan oleh kaki-kaki kuat seorang bocah. Ia terlelap tepat di bahu sesosok raksasa, tetapi ia tak takut. Tak pernah takut sebab bocah yang dahulu hanya mampu meraung dan memekik ini telah bertransformasi layaknya sesosok dewa.

Pria itu membuka perlahan kelopak mata miliknya, lalu membuka suara. Melihat garis kuning yang tampak di titik terjauh garis pantai.

Laut. Dengan air tenang yang mengisinya.

Tempat terakhir yang ingin ditunjukkannya pada Eren.

Levi berbisik dan menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum meski lelah membuat tubuhnya seperti seorang kakek-kakek renta.

"Selamat datang di rumah, Eren. Dan, ini adalah sebuah tempat untukmu berpulang."

Sebagai raksasa, seharusnya ia tak mampu menangis. Tetapi, ia yakin kata-kata itu seperti ingin menggantikan ucapan selamat tinggal kepadanya.

Karena, saat ia terbangun kembali keesokan harinya, ia masih berada di dalam jeruji besi. Masih terbelenggu. Dengan tatapan nanar Mikasa dan Armin. Tetapi, ia mendengar gemericik air dan aroma asin laut. Lalu, di antara deretan manusia yang membanjir menyaksikan eksekusinya di hari itu, ia benar-benar melihat sosok Levi yang berbalut rapi oleh seragam kesatuannya. Tanpa cacat dan cela. Seolah—_ya—_ia baru saja terbangun dari tidur yang cukup panjang. Menunggunya untuk bersama-sama meniti jalan menuju rumah mereka.

Katakan ini mimpi.

Sebab, dari awal pun, semuanya adalah bunga tidur.

Tetapi, ia pernah mengenal sesosok manusia yang membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi dengan air dan cahaya. Sebuah rumah untuknya menikmati sisa hidup.

* * *

_the end_

* * *

**Glossary:**

_**Neko**__ secara harafiah dalam bahasa Jepang artinya kucing. Tapi, untuk pengistilahan dalam bahasa yaoi, neko berarti 'below'. Hehe, if you know what I meant._

**A/N:**

_APA INIIIIIIII? *nangis gelundungan di pojokan*_

_Saya galau. Saya galaaaaau. Saya galau sama penpik ini. T3T_

_Jadi, biar semuanya makin jelas. Tak ada satupun dari perjalanan dalam fanfiksi ini yang nyata terjadi, baik pada Eren atau Levi sendiri. Bahkan, Eren masih di jeruji besi dan Levi sudah tewas. Gomenne. TT3TT_

_Inilah efek penggunaan obat-obatan opioid dalam jangka panjang. Halusinasi dan delusi adalah manifesto pertama yang terjadi. Huks._

_Thanks for reading. Reviews are highly appreciated. X)_


End file.
